The present invention relates to a novel mayonnaise base and a method for producing it.
The flowchart of FIG. 1 shows one typical example of the conventional production of mayonnaise, which is as follows:
Vinegar (suitably diluted with water) and egg yolk (emulsifier) are, while being stirred, mixed with seasonings and spices (these are generally soluble in water), to which is added vegetable oil (salad oil) and further stirred to give an oil/water (o/w) emulsion.
However, this method is complicated, as comprising many steps.
In addition, in this method, since egg yolk is used as the emulsifier, the worsening of the flavor of the product, mayonnaise is inevitable due to the deterioration of the egg yolk, even though the product, mayonnaise is stored in a sealed container.
In order to solve the latter problem, homemade mayonnaise is the most desirable. However, homemaking of mayonnaise is also complicated like its industrial-scale production as above.
Accordingly, for example, a mayonnaise base has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 48-36373. Using the mayonnaise base, one can produce homemade mayonnaise with ease.
The mayonnaise base is produced by mixing 4 g of mustard paste in 4 g of water with 1 g of vinegar, 1.4 g of white oil extract, 2.4 g of edible salt, 6.6 g of sugar and 0.6 g of glutamic acid in that order with stirring, and it contains spices and seasonings which are additives to mayonnaise.
Using the mayonnaise base, mayonnaise is produced as follows:
The mayonnaise base is put into a cylindrical container, to which are added one egg yolk and 15 cc of vinegar. These are stirred in the vertical direction to give a fine-grained mixture, which is further stirred in the vertical direction with dripping thereto 90 cc of salad oil through the space between the bottom hole of the concave cap and the stirring rod to give a creamy paste. Then, 7.5 cc of vinegar is added to the paste, and further stirred in the same manner as above with dripping thereto 90 cc of salad oil. Thus is obtained mayonnaise.
However, though not requiring the addition of the additives, seasonings and spices, this method is also troublesome in that it requires the addition of egg yolk and the addition of vinegar and salad oil which must be weighed accurately and that the latter addition must be effected in two stages. In addition, this method requires a special stirrer (for example, equipped with a rotatable net) for stirring the ingredients. As compared with the conventional production of homemade mayonnaise, the use of the mayonnaise base is not so advantageous though not requiring the addition of seasonings and spices to the base.